Many ice making machines make ice in vertically oriented freezing trays. In vertical dripping, the later dripped water freezes differently than the earlier dripped water in a vertical cascade. In addition, freezing is inhibited because the vertical inflow of water releases more energy as the water cascades down, thus slowing the freezing time due to the activity of the flowing, cascading liquid.
Among relevant vertically oriented ice-making patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,023 of Mullins for an ice-making machine. In Mullins '023, ice is formed by dripping water in vertically disposed trays, freezing the water into cubes, loosening the cubes by applying heat through adjacent evaporator conduits, then rotating the trays approximately 30 degrees downward from a vertical position, thereby dumping the formed ice cubes into a bin. Flexible hoses are used in Mullins '023 for transporting both the water and the refrigerant in order to allow pivoting of the freezing tray from the vertical water loading position to the partially facedown dumping position. Mullins '023 uses a high heat source in a cycle reversal for causing temporary loosening of the cubes from their individual molds within the tray, but the evaporator is attached to the tray, not integrally formed therewith. As a result, the tray-contacting surface of the ice cubes is not uniformly and quickly heated for a quick melt and release therefrom.
A similar ice cube-making machine with a vertically oriented freezing tray is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,824 of Krueger. However, the vertical orientation of Mullins '023 and Krueger '824 increases drip inflow time, which provides a barrier to super-cooling of the water for forming the ice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,941 of Bouloy describes an ice-making machine, which is also vertically oriented. In Bouloy '941, there are shown two freezing trays 22 welded back-to-back, wherein the trays 22 with semi-circular molds 32 for each ice cube have spaces 48 between the trays 22 for a reverse flow of alternately flowing refrigerant and evaporator gas. The hot gas is used to melt the ice cubes 124 from their molds 32 in each of the two back-to-back freezing trays 22. The spaces 48 of Bouloy '941 are arcuate triangles formed between the rounded backs of the semi-circular molds 32 forming the ice cubes.
The disadvantage of Bouloy '941 is that since the two molds are welded back-to-back, at the weld seams between the two molds each labeled 22, the refrigerant, and alternately the hot gas, can not flow through these closed seams, so there is not uniform intimate contact of the hot gas with the bottom of each ice cube mold 32 of each of the freezing trays 22.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,956, of Lunde describes an ice cube-making machine, which requires an electronic sensor to interrupt the freezing cycle to thaw the cubes for dumping.
The U.S. Patent Publication, No. 2004/0079104 A1, of Antognoni describes an ice making apparatus for making salt water ice shavings for packing fish aboard a marine vessel. The salt water is not supercooled to a temperature from below minus 100° F. to minus 50° F., nor is it minimally heated to be released from ice forming molds.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,964, of Ethington describes an ice cube-making machine with a freezing cycle and a hot gas defrost valve used with a detector for detecting frozen ice. Ethington '964 is similar to conventional ice making machines in hotels and other commercial establishments.
Among other US patents for loosening frozen ice cubes from a tray ice include U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,214 of Cornelius for a spray type ice cube maker. Moreover, patents which heat trays for loosening ice cubes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,754 of Smith, which uses electrical heating elements to thaw semi-circular ice cubes from a freezing tray; U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,064 of Rosenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,105 of Burroughs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,263 of Bohannon U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,567 of White and U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,608 of Blystone also use electrical heating elements to thaw cubic ice cubes from a freezing tray. In Bohannon '263, Burroughs '105 and White '567, the electrical heating elements are arrayed in longitudinally extending heating elements which extend adjacent to the sides and bottoms of ice cube freezing tray ice cube forming compartments, but the heating elements do not provide uniform heat all along an under-surface of each ice cube tray compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,377 of Nelson uses serpentine conduits of evaporation fluid for loosening ice cubes, but only along the sides of the ice cube tray molds. U.S. Pat. No. 1,781,541 of Einstein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,830 of Martineau and U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,819 of Rockenfeller and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,053 of Elfving describe refrigeration units or ice making machines which utilize heat pumps for alternate heat and cooling.
Therefore, the prior art patents have the disadvantage of not allowing for supercooling of water on a horizontally oriented tray, and not allowing for rapid but effective heating of all of the undersurface of each ice cube from adjacent evaporator conduits conforming to the surface of the ice cube forming tray compartment molds, to provide only a slight melting of the undersurface of each ice cube for lubricating each cube prior to dumping in a supercooled state into a collection harvesting bin. Furthermore, among the vertically oriented ice making machines such as of Mullins '023 or Bouloy '941, there is no way to use the freezing trays horizontally as a display counter, such as in a retail store.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,461 of Miwa discloses freezing milk in a freeze dry process, but includes the step of adding the enzyme transglutiminase to the raw milk before freezing and U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,533 of Soeda also discloses treating milk with enzymes, such as transglutiminase. U.S. Patent Publication, No. 2002/0197355, of Klein describes a frozen beverage topping that blends edible fats, water and dry ingredients to produce a frozen cappuccino froth product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,936 of Jimenez-Laguna describes forming a milk concentration, freezing the milk at −18° C. (−0.4° F.) and adding a gas to make a foamed milk based product.